The Tale of Assassin
by coonor
Summary: Ezio, Altair, Coonor are three best friend until some problem made this trio crash to the other world. Filled of adventure, tragedy, romance with a british woman, and violence. don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**The Tale of Assassin**

* * *

_**Chapter 1** ;"beginning"_

* * *

One day, there lived three young men. The first young man named Ezio Auditore Da Firenze.

He was born in Venice, Italy. Actually he was the son of the king's descendants and the very rich. The second young man named Altair. He was born in the town of Acer (not known in which the state). He is good at martial arts, like karate, parkour, even once tried to jump from 55 story building. And a third young man named Connor. Actually the original name at birth ratohnhake'ton. He was born in the Mohawk valley, English and a native American.  
In 1999, in the apartment, where they live, are busy.

They are busy by her job. Altair is a bit lazy but aggressive, continue to sleep in place. And now began the adventure of their murder. One day three young men were busy. The first young man took the car in the house of his brother.

The second youth was busy cleaning bags to practice karate. While a third young man, was busy cleaning the house. not long after they have prepared, Ezio came and knocked on the front door.  
Ezio said "the car is ready. let's go now."

then, Altair says "I'll catch up. I'd be there under the first."

then, Ezio and connor went away from there. as well as the Altair, he took a rope, hung it on the bthen, he put the rope on the bodice.

"Well, now it's time". Then, he jumped from the balcony and fell from thethen, he put the rope on the bodice.

well acctualy, this is my first fic. maybe tomorow, will be longer than this.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Tale Of Assassin**

* * *

**Chapter 2: problem in side way**

He jumped, and fell from a height of 300 feet. While below, Ezio and connor saw that he fell from up there, but did not do anything.

Ezio says "I'm sure he would fall into the truck, because he'll pull a rope that is in his body, then go down slowly until she took off the rope and landed on the roof of the truck."

Sure enough, that he fell on the roof of the truck.

The people on the street looking up. Places that was until the cops came to see what happens. At the bottom, Ezio and connor went straight to their cars and leave the Altair from there. When Altair saw that they had left it, he quickly ran towards them both.

Altair says "why have you forsaken me from there?"

Ezio said, "because you're busy paying attention to the people."

Altair was only silence, but he was just impatient.

when he saw the car take Ezio, he was immediately talking and said "the car was too small for me. I just do not want to ride it."

In the street, they go to places where Altair practice there.

"What it does not matter that he was there?" connor said. "I'm sure he's fine. after all he's been training in a small room right?" Ezio said.

in fact, Altair is in the trunk of the car.

"I'm very sorry because I am persuaded only with one magazine that I liked" the Altair said.

to go there it takes one to three hours. but, because of a traffic jam, take the time to six hours. when he got there, Ezio lower Altair and Altair says "it feels like my back was destroyed. six hours in the trunk is the worst."

"has-been. were lucky you got a car than on foot. I work for now. I'll see you at seven." they both went away. Altair gyminastic into place.

At seven-fifteen in the evening, Altair completed the exercise. he sent a message to Ezio that he had gone home, because he did not want to go home the way. first, when he came home alone, in trouble with the police. Now, Ezio ordered that he be picked up to go home. while he was waiting, there came a bunch of people.

"hey, you have the time?".

* * *

Altair said "who the you guys? I'm not know you guys. or you guys wanted to happen something like bloody-blood?"

Ezio was driving when he said "let's hope he does not engage in any more trouble."

However, Ezio worried that he must be in trouble. then he quickly picked up the Altair. While at Altair, Altair care of them all to death.

"OK, all is over. now living back into place" said Altair.

from a distance, Ezio heard. not the sound of people shouting or screaming beast, but it sounds like

_** "BANG".**_

so, Ezio quickly go there. whether he would while he was in trouble?

* * *

To be continued...

A/N:Soooory for this storie,... I am to lazy to write it on my laptop, so I called my sister, Nagareboshi (she also made the fanfic 'bout Naruto) to continued the storie, have a good time!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: problem in side way

He jumped, and fell from a height of 300 feet. While below, Ezio and connor saw that he fell from up there, but did not do anything. Ezio says "I'm sure he would fall into the truck, because he'll pull a rope that is in his body, then go down slowly until she took off the rope and landed on the roof of the truck." Sure enough, that he fell on the roof of the truck. The people on the street looking up. Places that was until the cops came to see what happens. At the bottom, Ezio and connor went straight to their cars and leave the Altair from there. When Altair saw that they had left it, he quickly ran towards them both. Altair says "why have you forsaken me from there?" Ezio said, "because you're busy paying attention to the people." Altair was only silence, but he was just impatient. when he saw the car take Ezio, he was immediately talking and said "the car was too small for me. I just do not want to ride it."

In the street, they go to places where Altair practice there. "What it does not matter that he was there?" connor said. "I'm sure he's fine. after all he's been training in a small room right?" Ezio said. in fact, Altair is in the trunk of the car. "I'm very sorry because I am persuaded only with one magazine that I liked" the Altair. to go there it takes one to three hours. but, because of a traffic jam, take the time to six hours. when he got there, Ezio lower Altair and Altair says "it feels like my back was destroyed. six hours in the trunk is the worst." "has-been. were lucky you got a car than on foot. I work for now. I'll see you at seven." they both went away. Altair gyminastic into place.

At seven-fifteen in the evening, Altair completed the exercise. he sent a message to Ezio that he had gone home, because he did not want to go home the way. first, when he came home alone, in trouble with the police. Now, Ezio ordered that he be picked up to go home. while he was waiting, there came a bunch of people. "hey, you have the time?". Altair said "who the you guys? I'm not know you guys. or you guys wanted to happen something like bloody-blood?"

Ezio was driving when he said "let's hope he does not engage in any more trouble." However, Ezio worried that he must be in trouble. then he quickly picked up the Altair. While at Altair, Altair care of them all to death. "OK, all is over. now living back into place" said Altair. from a distance, Ezio heard. not the sound of people shouting or screaming beast, but it sounds like "BANG". so, Ezio quickly go there. whether he would while he was in trouble?

Altair is in place, the Altair was shot in the abdomen. blood continues to exit. then Altair says "Who are you?" then they said "we are a gangster. do not ask anymore because you will die". all of a sudden, someone came out very quickly. he cut down the criminals to bleed. that person is Ezio. "thank goodness you're here. quickly help me. I'm hurt" said Altair. then, when Ezio help Altair, the boss of the gangsters shouting "main weapon out and shoot them dead". Ezio realize that the main weapon was commonly used in the film is gutling guns and machineguns. they immediately shot at them and almost got shot. Ezio escape into the warehouse. he did not know that the warehouse storage of chemical goods. "Now here is safe" said Ezio. Ezio peek into the sidelines of a broken wall and seeing them run away from there. Ezio also wonder why they go from here. then, Ezio gas smell is very strong. "ukh, smell what's this? WHAT! NUCLEAR GAS! I have to get out of here". Ezio last fall and ... late. Ezio has been passed with the Altair. they are trapped inside the warehouse.

Ezio awoke and saw that he was in the hospital. he heard Connor was talking to a doctor. "Is he all right, doctor?". "yes. he was okay, but he still needs rest to recover his health first." then, Ezio said "where am I?". "you were in hospital. you need a break once in a while." then, Ezio ask "where Altair? is he okay?"and connor said "he was not found elsewhere. I've looked everywhere but not found". "this is weird. I'm right there beside him while unconscious. where he might stand if he had a lot of blood shortage" said Ezio. and connor says "but, in there, I don't found altair. If I found, I will ask you"."weird. where could he go, or ...". "or what?" connor said. "He was taken away by others. let's go there to check out his" Ezio said. then they go from there.  
12 through 32 at noon, they've got there. they began to look for Altair. Ezio looking at the floor above the cellar, while Connor, he is looking into the metal box. they seek, but can not find the Altair. they seek to 5pm. 18 through 15 at night, they stop his quest. when they want to go home, there came a stranger and say "hey, I hear you're looking for a dark-haired young man. I saw her in the house. come on, I'll get there." they do not say anything and then followed the man. when he got there, he saw the Altair is in the house. "my friends. you were here" said Altair. Ezio only pay attention to just look around the room. his brow furrowed. he like to see something strange. Ezio ask that person "in fact, what this room?", then that person does not answer, but he gave no clear shape of clothing. he said "take this. This is very important to you on the go. do not get left behind or you will die". Connor then asked "What trip?" Altair is followed by "yeah, what a trip!". then the person giving the three reels and told them not to open it. the man told him not to open until 10 pm. "Why indeed?" Altair asked in a tone of suspicion. the man just smiled ... and his smile looks a grin, and disappeared behind the dark. Altair saw with astonishment. then they go from there. 10 through 55 at night, they arrived at their apartment. they are in a state of exhausted. Connor suddenly say "why do not we just unroll it.'s already at 10 past 56 at night. let's open it", then they take the scroll and to open it. suddenly something surprising happened. light rays that come out of each roll. they could not see anything. then they disappear from there.


End file.
